Relieving Memories: The Lightning Thief
by Ember Ketchum
Summary: Yes it's one of those. A reading the books story. So we take some peacefully resting demigods throw them back in time and have them read the books. Now everyone gets to see how our friend Percy saw the adventures and people. Good thing he's already used to offending people. Sorry Percy, you don't get a break just yet!
Reliving Memories

The Lightning Thief

 **This is a reading the books story, however there are parts I have added and/or taken away. I hope you don't mind, but I'm giving you a heads up incase I post a chapter with some extra parts or parts that aren't there. I am not good with describing the characters so please bare with me and don't be upset if or when I outright say who is who. Thank You.**

Key:

 **Story is this**

 _ **Added parts are this**_

 _Thinking is this_

Speaking is this

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anyone in the PJO series. Too bad though...

The Books

Chapter Started: 3/11/2016 Chapter End: 3/14/2016

It was a wonderful night at camp-half blood. Everyone was asleep and the monsters were calm so the forest was full of blissful chirps and soothing night sounds. Suddenly a golden light engulfed a group of sleeping demigods. Two males and two females. The light flashed and the children were gone the night silent and dark once again with no leftover evidence of the kidnapping.

* * *

On past Mount Olympus

Olympus was as loud as ever with all the olympians arguing over very important things. "You need more wheat!" Well it was important to them anyway. In the throne room was the usual scene. Demeter and Hades were yelling at each other while Persephone tried to calm them down. Zeus was yelling at Poseidon who was ignoring his brother in favor of massaging his temples in an attempt to get rid of the headache created by the arguing. Hestia was poking her fire, Ares was showing off, Artemis was beating on Apollo and Hermes was filming everything for later blackmail. Suddenly a golden light formed and the kids were deposited on the floor. The gods just stared for a second before deciding to check the power levels of each child. The weakest was strong on her own. She had blond hair, an orange camp half-blood t-shirt and was wearing jean capris. Next was a boy dressed in all black and his aura seemed to radiate death and caution people to move away. He also had on an aviator's jacket. Next was another blond girl who seemed to crackle like electricity and was dressed like a huntress. Needless to say Artemis approved. The last boy was the strongest but surprisingly his was the most comforting aura. While the other auras warned people off and had traces of suspicion, this boy's aura seemed to radiate trust, comfort and protection. In other words it was a very comforting feeling. Hestia went over and gently nudged the boy awake. That startled the olympians because no-one saw her move. "Hmm?" Murmured the boy groggily. He opened his eyes and the olympians had to suppressing gasps of alarm. The boy's eyes were a beautiful sea green like waves lapping sleepily against the shore reflecting his mood. When he saw the gods he nudged the other kids awake. The electrical aura girl had electric blue eyes and the other boy had brown eyes so dark they were almost black. The last girl had startling silver eyes like Athena. "Who are you?" Zeus growled untrusting. All of the kids eyes were promptly fixed on him. "What do mean who are we? Don't tell me you forgot your own daughter!" the blue eyed girl said angrily. "My daughter?" asked Zeus questioningly. "Guys I don't think they're _our_ gods." said the brown eyed boy slowly. "You're probably right…" trailed the silver eyed girl. Suddenly a flash lit the room and a note fluttered down.

Dear Confused Gods and Demigods,

My name is Ember and I want you to relive some memories

Unfortunately I'm new to this sort of thing so you have to relive all of them. Don't worry nothing will harm you. Well at I think. Percy I also want you to tell the truth of your home life when it comes up. Quite honestly you're luck no-one noticed _them_ yet. All of you introduce yourselves. Full titles. Except you Percy. You get to use an abbreviated version or we'll be here all day. Also as much as I dislike him as well, I would like you to keep Ares destroying to a minimum. This means all of you. Sorry if I open up any old wounds.

Ember

"Well that covers everything I guess…" said the silver eyed girl slowly. "Well my name is Thalia. Just Thalia and I'm Artemis' lieutenant hunter and daughter of Zeus and retriever of Hades' sword." Started the electric blue eyed girl. "My name is Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, retriever of Hades' sword and Ghost King." said the black eyed boy. "My name is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, one of the seven bearer of the sky, retriever of the Athena Parthenos, sailor of the sea of monsters, wanderer of the labyrinth, and survivor of Tartarus and Architect of Olympus." Continued the silver eyed girl. The last one took a deep breath. "I'm Perseus Achilles Jackson, son of Poseidon, multiple defeater of the minotaur, all furies, Medusa, retriever of Zeus' bolt, Hades' helm and sword, defeater of Ares, sailor of the sea of monsters, bearer of the Achilles curse, wanderer of the labyrinth, escapee of the underworld, defeater of Hades, defeater of a lot of other monsters, leader of the demigod army, child of the great prophecy, one of the seven and survival of Tartarus." he ignored the stunned stares of the gods instead choosing to catch his breath and ask if that was all the important stuff. "You've done a lot Percy and nothing you say will change that." Annabeth said firmly. "What does the first book say?" "The Lightning Thief." read Nico. "Our first quest." Annabeth and Percy remarked with a smile. "Well let's get started." Percy cheered.

" **Look I didn't want to be a half blood."**

"Great, it's in my point of view." Percy groaned. "How do you know that?" Questioned Nico curiously. "Because that was my thought exactly when I was first asked about my 'saving people thing.'" Percy responded

 **To Be Continued…**

 **So what did you think? Was it good? Yes it's going to be one of those stories because I've been hooked by these for a while now and I wanted to try my hand. I am not abandoning my other stories I simply have literally no idea what to do for the next chapter. I actually might to a reboot for Children of Creation and simply correct certain parts to A Brand New Adventure. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
